Typical optics support systems are large and bulky. The user ordinarily must hold up and carry the large and bulky support systems while viewing through optics, causing straining and fatigue. In addition, because of the size and bulk of typical optics support systems, significant set up time, effort, and work to deploy is often required. In hunting or general viewing applications, this increases the weight of items that are carried into the field, while also causing increased straining, fatigue, and exertion as a result of prolonged optics use.